My Secret Love Pt 1
by wizardgeek298
Summary: Ichika loves Chifuyu but he has a problem. She has gotten herself a BF now. With the help of Tabane he will he be able to overcome her and there's something wrong with him. Can Ichika help Chifuyu if she gets in trouble and what if the cost was him could he still deal with that? Dom!Tabane Dom!Chifuyu Sub!Ichika Chifuyu and OC pairing for plot will be (Tabane x Ichika x Chifuyu)
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys Wizard here sorry for the long wait if you're waiting for a new story but I'm back for my last story on IS because I'm going to Fairy Tail next. But don't worry because I'll be back with another IS story after a few FT ones. Also for those who doesn't know what G!P means it means girl penis and B!V which I made up means boy vagina. Well without further ado. Lets begin. :D (Also I think that this will be around 5-10 chapters.)

BTW I don't own IS because it is owned by Izuru Yumizuru but I own the OCs.

It was a normal day for Ichika in the IS academy. He was one-fourth of the way through with school and after this week it would be a 1 month long vacation. Ichika walked to his class and saw Houki, Luara, Charl, and Cecilia talking to each other.

"Hey guys." Ichika greeted them

"Ichika!" They all greeted back quickly

"So what are you guys planning on doing during the break next week?" Ichika asked

"Well I'm going back to my country to get my IS's data recorded." Cecilia said

"As am I so I will have to leave my wife here." Luara said

"I'm going back also because my brother wants the data recorded for the next IS" Charl said

"I'm going to visit my family so I won't be too far away. What's your plans?" Houki said

"That sounds like fun. I'll probably stay home or go sight seeing." Ichika replied

"Well sounds fun and it has been a while since I've seen the city also." Houki said

Just then the class bell rang and everyone took their seats. Ichika went to his seat in the center front as Yamada-sensei and Orimura-sensei walking in. They began their lessons on intermediate manuvering, weapon use, and the history of the IS. After what seems like hours (it was) the lesson was finally over. Everyone gathered their materials and packed up for the day. Ichika finished packing and waited for Chifuyu to finish packing.

Everyone has known Ichika as a dense person and that he doesn't have any romantic interst. If they were to think that then they are wrong. It isn't that Ichika doesn't have a romantic interest, it's that none of the girls captured his attention as her. Everything that she does captures his attention. From the way she walks, her hair's movements, or simply to the way she talks moves him. That woman he knows he will never win the heart of because it is his sister Chifuyu Orimura. He's been loving her since he started high school. After that day he never saw her as a sister again. Sure he called her 'Chifuyu-nee' a few times but it was to keep up the act. There was only one other person besides him that knows that he's in love with his sister. That person is Tabane Shinonono. Ichika has kept in contact with Tabane since he started school. They talked and he once accidentally let slip. Instead of scolding him or being disguested of him like most would be, she instead encouraged him to persue her. With that being easier than said he still haven't summed up the courage to tell her yet. Ichika also learned that Tabane also loves Chifuyu but there was something that kept her from telling Chifuyu so she decided to not tell her. Ichika wanted to tell Chifuyu andd he knew that if he waited for too long then Chifuyu would meet someone. There were plenty of men out there in the world that would love to go out with his sister. She is the world's strongest woman and the champion for the first Mondo Grosso.

"Ichika" Someone called but Ichika didn't hear them

Ichika was brought out of his train of thought when he felt an impact on his head. He rubbed his head and looked to see Chifuyu with an annoyed look on her face.

"Ichika what are you doing staying after class?" Chifuyu asked

"I just wanted to walk with you like we used to when we were younger. I want us to walk as brother and sister back to the dorm instead of teacher and student. So do you want to?" Ichika asked

Chifuyu was quiet for a moment before she answered, "I'm sorry but I'll have to decline that. The rule is that there cannot be any relation other than student and teacher on campus."

"I understand." Ichika said before running away with some tears threateningn to fall from his eyes

Ichika ran quickly until he reached his room. He opened the door to see Tatenashi in an apron only.

"Oh? Ich-" Tatenashi started but wasn't able to finish as Ichika ran past her and to his bed

He jumped on his bed and buried his face into his pillow as he cried freely. He bottled up the emotions for too long already and it wanted to burst open. All of the things that he has done before was for Chifuyu. It was to prove to her that he was capable of standing with her. All those times she merely nodded her head or gave him a small compliment make him happy by a little and sad times three as much. He could only put on a fake smile and keep his emotions bottled up but this was the final pouring. Everything that he has bottled up has came pouring out and he has no other way to keep them back. He felt his bed push down a little and knew that it was Tatenashi. She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder as she rubbed circles on his back with her other hand.

"Ichika? Are you okay?" Tatenashi asked

"Ye- Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" Ichika retorted

"I can tell by your voice that you're crying so do you want to talk about it?" Tatenashi asked

"No, it's fine. I just need some rest." Ichika said

"Okay then. Night." Tatenashi said as she went to her own bed

The next few days went without any complications. Ichika was quieter than normal while the girls talked and he didn't make any comments. In class he would pay attention more and get all his work done. This worried his harem because even though he was doing well, he looked like he died. He gotten skinnier, his eyes had bags under them but you wouldn't notice it unless you're really looking for them, and his movements were more sluggish. On the last day Ichika packed his clothes quickly and got on the train to take him back. Before he could enter Chifuyu stopped him on the way there and offered him a ride back. Deciding that this was an opprotunity that he could spend more time with her he accepted.

"Ichika are you feeling alright?" Chifuyu asked without looking to the side

"Yeah." Ichika replied quietly

"Are you sure because you've been doing better in class?" Chifuyu asked

"Isn't that suppose to be a good thing?" Ichika asked quietly

The voice that he was using made him sound so weak and insecure of himself.

"Well yes it is but you're also quieter than usual and you're also skinnier than your normal self." Chifuyu said

"I guess it must be because I skipped eating lunches." Ichika said

"Ichika I'm serious. You shouldn't do that. That's unhealthy for you." Chifuyu said

"Ok. I promise I'll start eating lunch from now on. Also since we're back home you could keep an eye on me." Ichika said

"Sounds good to me then." Chifuyu said

The rest of the ride was in a neutral silence. Neither side talked and it wasn't comfortable nor was it akward so they didn't know that to do. Once they reached home it was getting late and they were both hungry so Ichika made so food. He made something that was quick and easy so that they could finish it and go to sleep. After they were finished the both went to bed and went to sleep. Ichika fell asleep quickly but was woken up by a nightmare that he has been having. It was Chifuyu getting a boyfriend and then the both of them abandoned him. He stayed up for the rest of the night afraid to fall back asleep. He went down to the kitchen to get some water. After he drank a glass he decided to call Tabane since he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep tonight like all the other nights.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay here is chapter two out of ten. Without any further ado... lets begin! :D

 _ **Also sorry guys for the delay. I have testing this month so there will be slow updates. Also sorry for the first review there will be transgender. Thanks and if trans is not your thing don't read. Thank You**_

BTW I don't own IS because it is owned by Izuru Yumizuru but I own the OCs.

The next morning Ichika woke up extra early to make breakfast for Chifuyu. He was still not over that one decline so he didn't want to see her right now. After he was finished Ichika went back up to his room and locked the door and went to bed. He decided that he was going to stay there for the rest of the day.

Chifuyu woke up a little after Ichika was done making breakfast. She went to the morning to do her business and wash up to get ready. She got dressed and went downstairs and saw the breakfast Ichika made for her on the table. It was covered because he didn't want to let the air out. She went to the table and undid the covers and started to eat. She noticed that Ichika wasn't there so he either made her food and went back to sleep or he has left already. After Chifuyu was finished eating she put the plate and bowl into the sink. She went back upstairs to Ichika's room and saw that it was locked.

"Ichika?" Chifuyu called out

"Yeah?" Ichika mumbled a reply

"I'm going to be going out today. Do we have to buy anthing?" Chifuyu asked

"No. If we need anything I'll buy it. You won't know which brand to buy." Ichika said

"Fine. I'll be going now see ya!" Chifuyu said as she headed down the stairs

 **12 hours later**

Chifuyu walked back in the house holding hands with someone. He looked to be about 6 and a half ft. tall and has black hair. He has blue eyes and a skinny body which showed some muscles.

"Ichika! I'm back! Can you make dinner for three?" Chifuyu asked looking into the eyes of the person and smiling

"Sure but wh-" Ichika started but saw the man

"Chifuyu-nee who is this?" Ichika asked

"Oh? This is Akio. We met today at the coffee shop. The server got the wrong orders and once we switched we started talking. After that we spent the day together. Now we're dating. (I know real cliche!)" Chifuyu explained

"Oh. I'll make dinner right now but I already ate so I'm fine." Ichika said trying to hold his tears back

"Okay then. Thanks." Chifuyu said as the two walked into another room and sat at the dinning table

Ichika went to the kitchen and started to get out the cooking untensils. Once he knew that the two couldn't hear him or see him he let his tears shed. Every cut that he made to the vegatables had atleast one tear drop in it. He then after started to make the soup base for the meal. After that he got some meat and made them small just like how Chifuyu liked it. After he was done he wiped away any tears and placed on a fake smile. He carried the meal out in a small bowl with the forks and spoons to the two. Ichika placed the bowl down and told that if they wanted more then there was some left in the kitchen. Ichika then ran back up to his room and grabbed his phone.

"Chifuyu-nee! I'll be going to someone's house today." Ichika shouted out trying his best to keep his voice normal as more tears streamed down his face

"Fine but you bette come back tomorrow morning and no later than 12 noon." Chifuyu said

"Okay!" Ichika replied and dialed a number on his phone

"Hi! Hi! Hi! How are you Ich-kun?" Tabane shouted energetically

"Hey Ta- Tabane? Can I stay with you tonight? Please?" Ichika asked but it sounded more like a beg

"Sure I'll teleport you nooooooooow!" Tabane said as Ichika was teleported into her secret base

Once he there he jumped at Tabane which pushed her back onto the couch. He hugged her waist and started to cry into it. After a few minutes (5 minutes) he finally calmed down enough to talk.

"Ich-kun are you okay? Normally you wouldn't cry this hard and want to come here. What happened?" Tabane asked

"Chi- Chifuyu-nee." Ichika said and started to cry even more

"What happened to Chi-chan?" Tabane asked

"She She's dating someone!" Ichika cried out as he cried louder than before

Ichika cried loudly but then suddenly he stopped. Tabane was shocked with this news. The second person that she loves more than a family member is dating someone. Tabane was shocked for a few moments before she noticed that Ichika has gone quiet. Tabane turned Ichika around to get a better look at him. It was then that she realized that his face was stained with tears and it was really pale and skinny.

"Ick-kun what has been going on for the past few days for you?" Tabane asked

Tabane went to grabbed a blanket and placed it over him.

"He past out from exhaustion and from food deprivation." Tabane said to herself

Tabane went to the her computer and check the cameras that she told Ichika to place in the house. She turned the one in the living room on and saw that Chifuyu and Akio making out. She quickly turned off the display as she didn't want to watch anymore of it and she didn't want Ichika to accidentally see it.

"Well guess I'm off to bed!" Tabane said to herself and skipped to bed

Tabane got in her bed and drifted off to sleep. After a few minutes she felt her bed shift a little with a little extra weight on the side. Tabane turned to the side and was met with the face of Ichika.

"He- Hey Tabane. Can I sleep here? I was lonely out there." Ichika said sounding embaressed

"It's alright Ick-kun." Tabane said smiling

"Thanks Tabane." Ichika said snuggling into Tabane

Tabane smiled at this and placed a protective hand over Ichika and rubbing his back helping both him and herself fall asleep. Sleep soon took over them as they pulled the other person closer to them. Ichika's hands grabbed onto Tabane's dress and gripped it tightly like a little child holding their mother's hand while Tabane placed her hand over Ichika's back holding him like a mother would do to a child. The two slept until an alarm sounded signalling that morning has came because Tabane's hideout has no windows. Tabane woke up quickly since she was used to it but turned the alarm off and went back to sleep. She slept for a few more minutes before she tried to get up. That was when she noticed Ichika's grasp on her dress. She smiled at this but pried his hands off. He whimpered a little making him look like a little child. Tabane went into the kitchen and decided to make some breakfast. Like most women now a days she doesn't know how to cook so after a fre minutes Ichika woke up to the smell of something burning. Tabane then ran into the room and called Ichika for help.

"Ich-kun! I need your help! The kitchen's on fire and I don't know how to put it out!" Tabane screamed

Ichika quickly got out of the bed and ran into the kitchen. There he saw a fire extinguisher and quickly used it on the fire. After he put out the fire Ichika turned around to see Tabane standing there looking at him sheepishly.

"Tabane? Why was the kitchen on fire?" Ichika asked

"Well I was trying to make breafast but then it got burned so I threw it out and the trash caught fire." Tabane explained

"Wait if that happened then what do you eat?" Ichika asked

"I eat cup noodles. It saves so much time and effort to make." Tabane said

"Then why didn't you make it this morning?" Ichika asked

"Well I had to make something with looooooottttsss of nutrients for you to so that you won't look like a skeleton anymore." Tabane said

"Let me take care of breakfast. And also Tabane can you send me back to my house later? I need to be home before noon." Ichika said

"Okay I'll send you back after you make my favorite foods." Tabane bargained

"I'll only be able to have time for 2 meals. Which will it be?" Ichika asked

"How about the Carrot Cake and Carrot Pie?" Tabane asked

"Fine, but I still don't know what's up with you and carrots." Ichika said geting the materials for the meals and breafast ready.

 **After Breakfast**

"Well thanks for allowing me to stay here. I feel better." Ichika said

"It's fine. If you want to come over again just call me since I get to eat your delicous meals." Tabane said eating a slice of cake

Tabane went to her computer and placed in some coordinates. After a moment she pressed 'enter' and Ichika was sent back into his room.

"Come again Ich-kun!" Tabane said

Ichika was back in his room and left to go to the kitchen. In the sink were the plates so he decided to wash them. After he was done he went back to his room and laid on his bed thinking about how his life would be from now on.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay guys here the third chapter. So without further ado... lets begin! K? :D

BTW I don't own IS because it is owned by Izuru Yumizuru but I own the OCs.

Ichika was still deep in thought until he heard the sound of a door opening. He look towards his door and saw his older sister standing there.

"Okay you're back. I didn't know if you took my warning seriously or not." Chifuyu said

"Chifuyu I would never disobey you." Ichika said

"Oh? Then what about the many times you called me 'Chifuyu-nee' in school?" Chifuyu asked

"Force of habit?" Ichika replied

"I'll accept to that." Chifuyu said walking back to her room

 **2 weeks later**

Ichika woke up and went to wash himself up. After he came out of his room and was met wit his sister at the stairs.

"Oh morning Ichika." Chifuyu greeted

"Morning Chifuyu-nee" Ichika greeted back

"So what are your plans today?" Chifuyu asked

"Nothing much. Are you going out with Akio today?" Ichika asked the last part softly

"Yeah we have a date today at 3 noon. Is that a problem?" Chifuyu asked

"No problem." Ichika said giving her his best smile which was extremely force

"Okay. I have breakfast ready downstairs. It's just some porridge since I don't know how to cook." Chifuyu said

"It's fine as long as its your Chifuyu-nee." Ichika said his eyes now watery

"Well I'll be going now to chose the clothes. If I need some help I'll call for you." Chifuyu said before leaving

Ichika said there letting the tears shed before wiping them away and went downstairs. He went to the kitchen and just like Chifuyu said there was a bowl of porridge on the tabe. Ichika got a spoon and started to scoop some of it up.

"It tastes nice. The texture is a little chunky and still warm. She must've put a lot of effort into this." Ichika thought

After he was finished eating Ichika went to Chifuyu's door and knocked.

"Chifuyu-nee did you find your clothes?" Ichika asked

"No. I'll some of your advise." Chifuyu said

"Can I come in?" Ichika asked

"Yeah the door's unlocked." Chifuyu said

Ichika opened the door and was greeted by a Chifuyu in her underwear. Ichika's center suddenly got hot and it felt like he needed to get some friction between it.

"I'm going to be going to dinner at a new resturant. It's downtown so I might come back really late so just go to sleep before me." Chifuyu said

"Okay. If you're going out to dinner then you should wear this dress. It makes your hair stand out and shows off just enough." Ichika said smiling

"Okay this dress. Anything else?" Chifuyu asked

"If you want we could go shopping today and get some earrings." Ichika suggested

"That sounds nice. I'll get dressed and we could go and buy some." Ichika said

Ichika went back to his room as the tears finally came. He has been crying a lot lately. The decline at school was like a switch that made him more emotional it seems. After a little bit he wiped off the tears and went to get dressed. After he was done he went down to the living room and waited for Chifuyu. After a couple more minutes she finally came down in regular clothes and a purse.

"Are you ready?" Chifuyu asked

"Yup. Lets go." Ichika replied as the two got into Chifuyu's car

They drove to the mall where there were plenty of people entering and exiting the several stores. They both went into a jewerly store to get the earrings. This was the first time since Chifuyu was wearing jewerly so Ichika had to take the lead.

"Hello there. What are you two looking for today?" A worker asked

"We're looking for earrings for her. Ones that doesn't require a pierced ear." Ichika informed

"Okay and do you have any specific details." The man asked

"Make it not too big or small and it has to be able to go with a red dress." Ichika said

"I think I have a few in stocks for you. Please follow me this way." The man said leading them to a counter

In the counter there were a few earrings that matched Ichika's description. They looked over all of them and after a whole lot of staring Ichika finally chose. It was a ring sized earing with little pearls decorated around it. It was about a centimeter in width and made completely out of gold. The man took the earrings and placed them in a box. He went to the cash register and showed them the price.

"13000 yen please." The man said

"Ichika's isn't that too expen-" Chifuyu started

"I'll pay it in credit." Ichika said

"Thank you very much sir." The man said handing the bag over to him

After that the two walked out of the store.

"Ichika! How the hell do you have that much money?" Chifuyu asked

"Well before I started high school I got a job. Then after a while I was doing so well they promoted me to a higher rank. When I was about to enter high school they said that hey would pay for my scholarship to any school that I want to go to and after I finish I would be the manager of it. I was of course going to accept it but then I was sent to the IS academy so I declined the promotion. But since I was so good at the work they allowed me a job that was online. I was able to handle this and opened a bank account so they could send my pay there." Ichika explained

"Okay? So you doing this is there anything that I will owe you after this?" Chifuyu asked

"Nope. You know me long enough that I would never want anything from you." Ichika said

"Then thanks Ichika. You're the best brother a sister could have." Chifuyu said hugging her brother

"Yeah... brother" Ichika said whispering to himself

"Did you say something?" Chifuyu asked

"Nope, lets go home so you won't be... late for your date." Ichika said forcing the last words out

The two then walked home while having small talk. Since they both reached the house Ichika went back to his room and Chifuyu went to her's so she could get ready for the date. After a couple of hours the doorbell rang and standing there was Akio in his tux and dress shoes.

"Hey there. You look gorgeous tonight." Akio said wrapping his arm around Chifuyu's waist

" _What are you talking about! She always looks gorgeous, hell not even gorgeous can describe how beautiful she looks. And keep those hands off her!_ " Ichika mentally scream as he seethed in anger and jelousy

"Hey Chifuyu-nee I'm gonna go to my friend's house tonight again. I might not be back later tomorrow so don't wait for me." Ichika said through gritted teeth

"Okay Ichika. Be safe and don't stay up too late." Chifuyu said walking out the door

Once Chifuyu and Akio was out of sight Ichika screamed out and threw the sofa's pillows everywhere. After getting all of his anger out he was left with sadness, loneliness, and jelousy. Ichika went back up to his room to call Tabane to have her company.

"Hello? Tabane?" Ichika asked

"Hi! Hi! Hi! How you doing Ich-kun?" Tabane asked

I'm doing okay. Is it okay if I came over tonight? Chifuyu-nee went out to dinner with Akio." Ichika said the last part with bitterness in it

"Sure and it gets lonely here so you can keep me company." Tabane said teleporting Ichika to her lab

"Hey Tabane. Did you have dinner yet?" Ichika asked

"No not yet. I was about to make some instant noodles until you came so could you pretty please make some food? Pleaseeeeee!" Tabane asked

"Sure I'll finish something in a couple of minutes." Ichika said walking into the kitchen

 **After Dinner**

Ichika was sitting on the couch next to Tabane as they watched the TV. Ichika then turned to Tabane to ask her a question.

"Hey Tabane? I have something to ask you." Ichika said

"Sure Ich-kun what is it?" Tabane asked

"Why didn't you ask Chifuyu-nee out.? I mean you two are basically best friends and even if she rejects you then you would still be friends." Ichika asked

"Well it's private and kinda personal." Tabane said looking embarrased

"Tabane please? I promise I won't laugh or look at you differently." Ichika said

Tabane was silent for a few minutes until she sighed. It was better than keeping it a secret and it would be a little easier if someone else knew to get some things of her should.

"Ichika I'm gonna have to show you what I mean. So are you sure?" Tabane said

"I'm sure." Ichika said

Tabane then began to lift up herdress making Ichika blush and also herself blush. This is going to be the first time someone else sees her private. She then proceeded to remove her panties making Ichika cover his eyes and look away.

"Ichika you need to see this if you want to understand." Tabane said

Ichika uncovered his hands slowly and opened his eyes. He turned around and that was when he saw it. A dick around 9 inches in front of his face standing hard. Ichika's face became red and his eyes gleamed with mischief and curiousity.

Tabane was surprised to see the look of curiousity on his face as if this was the first time he has ever seen one. Then the mischief in his eyes felt a little nervous.

Ichika brought up his hand to her dick and started to rub it up and down get groans from Tabane.

"So this is why a dick looks like. The first one I've ever seen and it this big and on a girl. I'm impressed." Ichika said

"What are you saying? Don't you also have one?" Tabane asked

Instead of replying Ichika pulled down his pants and took off his boxers. Once they were off Tabane did not see anything in between there except for a slit.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay guys here the fourth chapter. So without further ado... lets begin! :D

BTW I don't own IS because it is owned by Izuru Yumizuru but I own the OCs.

"Ich-kun… Is that what I think that is?" Tabane asked

"It's a birth defect I think. I don't know how it happened though." Ichika said

Ichika then did something that surprised even himself. He took Tabane's hand and placed over his slit getting a small moan from him.

"Tabane I don't know why but since you showed me your penis I started to feel hot all over. Tabane please help me." Ichika begged while grinding on Tabane's hand getting it covered in his juice

Tabane didn't know what to say. She was shocked and for the first time in her life speechless. Here is Ichika asking her, no begging her to relieve his sexual tension and he doesn't seem to know it. She could feel herself getting hard at the thought of this and started to move her hand.

"Ahh!" Ichika moaned as Tabane moved her finger even faster. She took her other hand and placed it behind Ichika's head and pulled him in for a kiss. Ichika was surprised at first but complied with it. Ichika felt Tabane poke her tongue on his lips. Being inexperienced with kissing since this was his first one ,besides with Laura, he didn't do anything. Tabane got impatient of waiting for him to open his lips and didn't want to separate so she bit his lips. This earned a whimper from him which gave her the opportunity to slip her tongue inside. Once inside she didn't waste a moment and found his tongue. She started to roll hers with his. Ichika began to roll his tongue against Tabane's when he got over his shock. Tabane not wanting to lose this started to thrust her finger inside Ichika. This made him moan out giving Tabane an advantage allowing her to take over the tongue wrestle. Ichika moaned into the kiss and felt his knees get weak and he collapsed into Tabane forcing both to separate from the kiss. Tabane placed her head on Ichika as the two panted heavily.

"Tabane *pant* take me. I can't *pant* wait any longer." Ichika begged

Tabane didn't say anything and picked Ichika up bridal style and carried him to get room. Ichika buried his head into Tabane's chest to feel the extra warmth and to smell the sweet smell of carrots and metal.

"Tabane you know when we were young?" Ichika started

"Yeah Ich-kun?" Tabane asked

"I ha- ha- had a crush on you. That was why I visited you guys so much. I wanted to see you but when you guys had to move away I felt so sad. Please don't leave me again Tabane." Ichika begged

"Don't worry Ich-kun. You're mine now." Tabane whispered huskily into Ichika's ear sending a pleasurable shiver down his spine at Tabane's possessiveness

"Yours" Ichika whispered back in an almost trance like voice

"Ichika what about Chi-chan?" Tabane asked

"I love Chifuyu-nee but she has a different point of view of me. She doesn't look at me like I look at her so I have to move on. I want her Tabane and I also really want you. But now since she has chosen I will be yours if that's what you want." Ichika said

"Then I will take you tonight and every other night for the rest of our lives." Tabane whispered

"I would like that." Ichika said as he went into for another kiss that Tabane returned eagerly

The kiss started simple and innocent but then it started to become more animalistic. It was filled with lust and passion from both people. Tabane ravished Ichika's mouth as he moaned into hers. Meanwhile Tabane's hands started to get busy with Ichika's clothes pulling them off or ripping them if it took too long. Ichika on the other hand was gentle and searched for the zipper behind Tabane's back. Once he found it he pulled the zipper and down and dropped the dress on the ground. Ichika found that Tabane was not wearing anything underneath which made Ichika blush at her breast that came out. Ichika couldn't help but stare at Tabane's naked form. Most men would die for this opportunity. He looked and saw her flawless skin and her dick standing nice and proud at 10 inches now. Ichika looked it over again to make sure he wasn't seeing things and he realized that it seemed to grow an entire inch. He unconsciously lIckes his lips and he felt himself get hotter and wetter by the moment. After they broke the kiss Ichika pushed Tabane down on the bed so that she sat on it. He then got on all fours and crawled in between Tabane's legs. He spread them out a little and could see the dribble of pre-cum leaking out. He gave a test lick to the head taking some of the cum with him. Ichika tasted a taste of rich saltiness but this made him more thirsty for more of it. He felt himself taking in the entire head this time. He licked the entire head inside his mouth and moaned at the taste. Ichika wanted more but before he could lick the head some more he felt a hand behind his head pushing him down more. Taban moaned at the sensation of being inside Ichika's mouth. His moist warm mouth made her want to cum right then and there. Then with him licking her she saw black spots for a few seconds. She wanted to feel more so she pushed his head down to take more of herself inside of him. Ichika released the force in his head and allowed himself to be pushed down near Tabane's tighs. After making about 7 inches he felt the cock hit his back throat. This however didn't stop Tabane as she kept pushing his head down more. He wanted to protest it but before he could Tabane trusted into his mouth and down his throat. This made Ichika want to gag but he stopped himself but it also made him start to feel hotter in between his legs. Slowly he moved his hand down towards his virgin lips and fingered himself. Ichika moaned in pleasure as the feeling was amazing. Ichika's moaning made him vibrate his lips on Tabane's dick which sent more pleasure to her. This encouraged her to thrust even quicker into Ichika's mouth making her feel more of the vibration. After a few moments Tabane couldn't hold it back anymore and came into Ichika's mouth. Ichika tried to swallow as much as he could but there was so much that made his cheeks bulge and went all over his face and chest. This however didn't make Tabane go limp but instead seeing this erotic sight made her go hard again quickly.

"Ichika ready for round two?" Tabane asked

"Already?." Ichika replied breathing heavily with some fear in his voice

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of you." Tabane said rubbing Ichika head

Ichika smiled at this and started to strip the rest of Tabane's dress.

Their she stood in only her bra with her dick standing at 10 inches. Ichika took the rest of his clothes off and stood there with his hands to himself. Ichika then went in for a kiss which Tabane returned with vigor as she pushed her tongue inside of Ichika's mouth. This made him moan in pleasure as the two tongues swirled around each other. Ichika's hand went down and knead Tabane's large breast making her moan. Not wanting to be outdone. Tabane guided a finer down to Ichika's dripping entrance and rubbed around it teasing him. Ichika moaned as he unconsciously started to grind against Tabane's finger but Tabane would always take her fingers away before he could get more friction. After a few minutes the two broke apart for some much needed air.

"Tabane please." Ichika begged while trying to grind on Tabane's hand

"Fine I'll allow it since you already gave me my orgasm." Tabane replied and slid her finger inside Ichika's pussy

Ichika moaned in pleasure as he started to grind on Tabane's finger.

"Tabane put another one in… Please." Ichika begged in between moans

Tabane grinned and instead of putting one more finger in she placed two more fingers making Ichika's back bend over from the feeling.

"Ma Ma Ich-kun you're still not tight with three fingers. Are you sure your a virgin?" Tabane asked

Ichika could only nod his head as he couldn't get through with word. Tabane started to speed up his pace and fingered Ichika faster. After a few minutes, "Tabane I'm coming!" Ichika screamed as he came on Tabane's hand and his back fell back down on the bed. Tabane took her fingers out and licked them until all of Ichika's juices were gone.

"It doesn't taste like carrot but it's still sweet." Tabane commented

*Pant* *Pant* *Pant* Ichika breathed as he tried to recover from his very first orgasm.

Tabane without missing a beat spread Ichika's legs and positioned herself in front of his Ichika's twitching pussy. There were still some juices leaking out as Tabane started to push her dick inside. Ichika could feel the head enter him as he closed his eyes and held back a scream as the size seemed to be too big to fit inside him. After Tabane got 5 inches in she hit a barrier and looked down at Ichika with his eyes squeezed shut.

"Do it Tabane. Take me." Ichika said

With this said Tabane thrust until her hips met Ichika's hips. Ichika couldn't hold in the pained scream and yelled out as tears came out his eyes. Tabane bend down and kissed Ichika to calm him down. This worked as a few moments later Ichika stopped crying and started to grind himself against Tabane. Taking this as a sign to start moving Tabane pulled back and thrust into Ichika making him moan out in pleasure. Tabane started to thrust faster and harder as Ichika's tights started to get redder with the intense action. Tabane then started to slow down until she stopped and pulled out. Ichika whimpered from the feeling of being so empty without Tabane inside him.

"Ich-kun I want you now to get on all fours." Tabane said in a commanding tone.

Ichika quickly did as Tabane told because the voice scared him and also turned him on at how commanding she could be. Once Ichika got into that position Tabane pushed herself back into Ichika again.

"Now Ich-kun you're gonna have to stay like this and if you don't and your hands fall there's going to be punishment. Now if you understand say 'Yes master.'" Tabane said

'Ye- Yes master."Ichika said as his arms has already been weakened when Tabane entered him

Tabane started to move back and forth hitting all the weak spots inside Ichika making him moan louder each time. Tabane then lowered herself to Ichika neck and bit and nibbled to the right of his adam's apple which did it as Ichika came again and fell on his face onto the bed.

"Ma Ma Ich-ku I didn't allow you to fall down now did I?" Tabane asked in a demanding tone

"Na- No master." Ichika said

"Well you know what this means." Tabane said with an evil grin as she pulled out of Ichika and walked away

Ichika didn't know what Tabane was going to but since this was Tabane it's going to be big. And big it was as Tabane came back with a 7 inch long and 3 inch thick butt plug.

"I'm sorry Ich-kun but this is what I'll have to use on you now." Tabane said as she walked towards Ichika on the bed

"But don't worry it'll hurt only for a bit before it become nice." Tabane said and without warning pushed it inside of Ichika's ass making him scream in pain

Tabane leaned down and kissed him to try and quiet him down but to no avail.

"Ich-Kuhn if you don't stop screaming we're stopping this." Tabane said sternly

After a few moments Ichika stopped screaming and whimpered instead not wanting to stop.

"Good boy." Tabane said rubbing Ichika face like pet

"Now let's begin shall we?" Tabane said as she inserted herself into Ichika's pussy again

She started to thrust and then with the butt plug she pushed it in and out of Ichika making him tighten his hold in both his ass and pussy making Tabane groan from the sudden tightness. With new vigor Tabane thrust even faster into Ichika as his moans became louder and was about to reach his third he was at his peak Tabane stopped making Ichika growl but it became a whimper once he saw Tabane's eyes which were filled with command and demand that must be met.

"Ich-kun do you wanna come?" Tabane asked with a cheerful voice but there was something beneath it

"Yes master please let me come." Ichika said

"Then I'll have some questions first." Tabane said

Ichika nodded his head.

"What will you address me from now on even though we're not having sex?" Tabane asked

"Will I have to call her master outside of sex too? But I trust Tabane. If she owns me then I will trust her." Ichika thought to himself while blushing red at being owned like a pet

"I will always address to you as master." Ichika said

"Good. Now who do you belong to?" Tabane asked

"I belong to you master." Ichika answered without any hesitation

"Good. Now the finally one I want is a request. I want you to find out more about Akio because there's something that isn't sitting right with me. Can you do that?" Tabane asked but it sounded more like a demand

"Yes master." Ichika said

"Good my little boy. Now let's resume." Tabane said as she resumed thrusting into Ichika but much faster and deeper. After several minutes Ichika came squeezing Tabane making her come inside Ichika. After that the two fell down onto the bed. Tabane pulled a blanket over the two and was about to pull out but Ichika stopped her.

"I want to feel you and your precious seed inside me master." Ichika said timidly

"Fine. Good Night Ich-kun." Tabane said kissing Ichika and the two fell asleep

"How is the mission going?" The master of Phantom Task asked

"It is going fine. She doesn't suspect a thing but I haven't seem her little brother much anymore." A man in the dark said

"It's fine. Just keep watching her and once the time is correct we'll grab both of them and get their DNA." Said Phantom Task's Master

"Yes shall I go back now?" The man asked

"Yes and don't let your profile be known. Is that clear Akio?" P? Master asked

"Yes ma'am." Akio answered


	5. Chapter 5

Yo! What's up? Well are you ready for this chapter? If yeah then what are you still doing here get to the story! Also I'll post another chapter with this one but you'll get it after you read that chapter.

BTW I don't own IS because it is owned by Izuru Yumizuru but I own the OCs.

The next morning Ichika woke up first and sat tried to sat up but felt an extra weigt on his side. When he look to his side he saw a clump of purple hair wuth robotic bunny ears. When he tried to move he gave a moan as he felt something in his nether region. Ichika looked down between his legs he saw something between it. Thinking a bit he then remembered everything that happened last night which made him start to blush. He remembered the feeling before doing it and then while doing and finally after doing it with Tabane. Ichika turned around and looked at Tabane's face. There was a small line of drool that went from her lips. Ichika didn't know what took over him but he bent down and licked the saliva off her lips. The taste of it was indescribable as he wanted more of it. Ichika went in and attacked Tabane's lips and sticking his tongue into the small space as he found Tabane's tongue. Ichika twirled around the tongue making both him and Tabane moan at the sensation. This however had the effect of waking Tabane up as she looked at Ichika's closed eyes. Deciding to start kissing Ichika back Tabane also swirled her tongue against Ichika's making him moan more loudly. After a few more moments they broke apart for some much needed air.

"That was a nice wake up call Ich-kun." Tabane said

"Thanks *pants* _master_ " Ichika purred

"It's good that you still remebered from last night Ich-kun or else I would've had to punish you." Tabane said

"Wait I have to call you that even when we're not, doing it? So you were serious last night?" Ichika asked surprised

"Yup! Now lets go and get some breakfast Ich-kun." Tabane said

"Okay master. What would you like to eat?" Ichika asked blushing still about being owned by Tabane and calling her master

"Hmmm... I don't know... surprise me." Tabane said

"Yes master." Ichika said walking into the kitchen

" _Now I feel like a butler or a servent._ " Ichika thought

Ichika went into the kitchen and looked around for some ingredients that could be used. There were plenty of carrots so that wasn't a trouble and he would have to do something with them for Tabane.

Ichika opened a cabinet with some flour and sugar then he went towards the refrigerator and opened it.

" _Oh I know what I'm making now._ " Ichika smiled

 **20 minutes later**

Ichika came out of the kitchen with his clothes dirtied by the cooking and slight sweat from the heat. He brought a plate with him as he placed some food on the table for Tabane.

"Ich-kun you're clothes are dirty go and put them in the washer. _Everything_ in there. Is that clear?" Tabane asked emphasing everything

"Ye- Yes Master." Ichika said blushing as he understood what Tabane wanted

Ichika went to the washing room which had some of Tabane's dirty dresses. He took his clothes along with some of Tabane's dresses and place them in the washer since there were still lots of space left. After placing all his clothes Ichika blushed red and went towards the dinner table.

"Good, you understood what I wanted. Now sit down and lets eat." Tabane said cheerfully but she was still eyeing Ichika up and down licking her lips.

The two sat there eating their breakfast which was (imagine anything cause I have no idea). After they finished eating Ichika went back into the kitchen and brought out a cake. It had orange and green frostings made to look like carrots and some carrot slices to surround the sides.

"I made this with your oven. I was supposed to be finished in about another 30 minutes but your oven is really good so it was finished fairly quickly. Would you like some?" Ichika asked

"Wow! This cake is even bigger than the other one that you made!" Tabane squealed in delight

"Thanks here you go." Ichika said putting the cake in front of Tabane's plate

"Dig in." Ichika said

Without a moment hesitation the cake was quickly devoured and disappeared as Tabane sat back rubbing her stomach with a content smile.

"Will that be all?" Ichika asked

"Yeah now come over here." Tabane said

"What is it Taba-" Ichika said but cut off as Tabane pulled him into her lap

"Do you feel that Ich-kun?" Tabane purred

Indeed he did as he felt something poking at his nether lips which made him start to get wet again.

"Ahhh!" Moaned Ichika

"You like that? Ich-kun?" Tabane asked

"Ye- Yes master." Ichika said

Tabane then pulled up her dress and quickly pushed herself inside Ichika making him moan loudly. Then without missing a second Tabane started to bounce Ichika on her making them both moan. Ichika still being new at this felt his orgasm approaching and he started to clench onto Tabane's dick making the area feel tight. With the new tight feeling Tabane sped up even more and she was rewarded as Ichika clenched on harder and had his orgasm making Tabane also come inside him.

After the two were finished with their high Tabane picked a heavy breathing Ichika up and brought the two of them into the bath tub cleaning each other off. After they were done with their bath Ichika went to get his clothes which were getting dried now and a dress for Tabane.

After the two got dressed Ichika had to go home as he had to see if Chifuyu was home already. Ichika gave Tabane one last kiss before he was teleported back to his home.

Ichika walked towards Chifuyu's room and knocked on the door but there was no answer so he opened the door. The room was perfectly cleaned and the curtain was closed and the bed was all folded up. Ichika walked around the room not seeing any note that could tell him where she was he went downstairs. Ichika saw the clock and it was close to noon now. He went towards the table and saw a note and it read:

 _Ichika I'm at the national forest when you take the train,_

 _It is the third train and since the weather's clear you should_

 _come and join me here. This is some time for us to make up lost_

 _time for when I wasn't there. I'll see you there at 1 pm since I had to_

 _set up the correct materials._

 _Chifuyu_

Ichika was feeling so excited that he quickly changed clothes and went to the train station. He quickly brought a ticket and went to the correct train as it departed. Ichika took out his phone and saw that it was almost 1. He went to his contacts list and decided to call Chifuyu to tell her that he was going to be a bit late. Instead he wasn't able to connect.

"There probably isn't any service out there." Ichika said to himself

After waiting for another half an hour Ichika finally arrived at the destination where he sprinted straight towards the forested area. Along the way he saw serveral hikers and people going out for a picnic. He ran even deeper in where there were some tents showing this was where she was mostly likely at since she had to prepare the materials. When he walked around he saw someone that looked like his sister leaning against a tree. He went towards the person and turned her around but was met with a straw dummy. The next thing he knew was that he got a bag put over his head and then a swift strike to his neck and he blacked out.

"He the correct one right because the boss isn't gonna be happy if we grabbed a random kid." A man said

"Don't worry this is the correct one and he even towards her." Another man said

"Stop your worrying. He's the correct one since I already seen him before so don't worry about anything." The third one said

"Whatever you said Akio lets get going before people start to show up." The second man said picking Ichika up

"Lets go everyone!" Akio said and several men and women came out from the trees and tents all armed


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys this chapter isn't gonna be a long one since it's gonna be from Chifuyu's POV and from 3rd person's POv so you guys would know what happened.

BTW I don't own IS because it is owned by Izuru Yumizuru but I own the OCs.

Akio and I sat in the car as he sped down the road we finally reached the resturant. Once we got there the waiter quickly lead us to the table near a window as he pulled out a chair for me.

" _He's such a gentleman._ " I thought to myself

"So how are you feeling tonight?" Akio asked

"I'm feeling fine and you?" I answered

"Good now that I'm with you." He replied

"How's Ichika?" He asked

"He's a bit down for some reason so I'm gonna spend some more time with him tomorrow." I replied

"That good. Your house is also really clean do you clean it?" Akio asked

"No that's Ichika. He does all the chores around the house while I'm working so I haven't touched a cleaning equipment in a while since he could start to clean the house." I replied

"He a good kid. I have an idea for you." Akio said

"What?" I asked

"Well there this park that's really good during this time of year and I could get us in there but we'll have to set up our tents tonight or we'll have to wait till noon and that's when it's really crowded. So lets go there and get a reservation so you and Ichika could spend time there." Akio suggested

"That sounds fine I'll text him tomorrow morning." Chifuyu said

"Or you could write a note to him and I'll leave it on the table for you. There's a lot of papers to sign to get a place and I'll pay for it don't worry." Akio said

"Thanks I'll write it now so I don't forget." Chifuyu said writing it on a notepad that she got from inside her purse

"Are you ready to order?" The waiter asked

"Sure we'll order." Akio said

 **After Dinner**

Akio and Chifuyu drove to the park as they went to the office where Chifuyu got started on the paperworks and Akio paid for it. Akio then soon went back to the house and placed the note on the table. He quickly left the house and went back to the forest where Chifuyu was still working on the papers.

"Close the windows." Akio whispered

The manager closed all the windows and said that he got cold as an excuse.

"Now turn on the air conditioner." Akio said

He then went to turn on the air conditioner and after Chifuyu asked him why he turned it on.

"Sorry because I was hot." The man said

"You just said that you were cold a moment ago. Why are you hot right now?" Chifuyu asked

"Um, uh, becau-" He started but wasn't able to finish because in the air conditioner's vents there was sleeping gas which knocked him out in which Chifuyu followed soon after

A couple people with gas masks came inside and finished up the papers for Chifuyu and placed the manager back on his chair. They then carried Chifuyu out and placed her into a van and tied her up. They drove her to the hideout which opened up the path for them to go through. Once inside several members came with scientists. They took her to the experiments room where they strapped her onto the bed. Chifuyu soon came to and was alert that her surrounding were new.

"It's good that you're awake now." Akio said

"Akio! What's going on! Where am I?" Chifuyu asked struggling against the bonds

"I would answer you but someone else wants to talk to you." Akio said as a woman stepped out of the shadows

"Who are you?" Chifuyu asked

"My name is Chelia the master of Phantom Task." Chelia said

"Phantom Task! Danmit!" Chifuyu cursed

"Now now no need to get violent. I just need your DNA and your brother's DNA so we could breed better soldiers." Chelia said

"So that's you goal? You won't get my brother so easily. He's gonna know that I'm missing." Chifuyu smirked

"Oh? And you didn't tell him that you went 'camping'?" Chelia said as Chifuyu lost her smirk

"What do you want from us." Chifuyu asked

"We want both of your DNA then you're going to make a baby for us." Chelia said

"What! I will never do that." Chifuyu said

"But what would happen if it's your brother that's going to get you pregnent? You two are the two strongest and most unique people on this world so your baby would be more powerful than both of you and under our teachings he could be our best weapon." Chelia explained

"Ma'am the preparations to capture Ichika Orimura is set and ready. We'll be able to capture him once he reaches the target zone." Akio said

"Good now lets see about us getting your DNA." Chelia said as a female scientist came in with a needle with a clear liquid (I mean if it's a color then that's gonna really cliché)

"What's that?" Chifuyu asked

"This is an arousal injection. It makes the person as you know aroused. We need you to get wet for us if we could get the DNA since we discovered that when you come there's more DNA in there than in blood and we need an accurate amount of DNA so we're not taking any chances." Chelia said as the doctor injected the liquid into Chifuyu's arm

"Now we won't need the dress anymore." The doctor said as she ripped off the dress to show Chifuyu's 11 in. standing straight and proud while twitching with some pre-come on it

"Oh? This is new. A penis? This is gonna be a problem but no matter just make her come already." Chelia said

The doctor's hand went down Chifuyu's stomach and then landed on her dick which made it twitch even more. She then started to rub it up and down gently first but then got rougher and quicker as she went one. Chifuyu felt both pain and plessure at the same time and as she couldn't hold it back anymore she came onto the doctor's hand and some got on her face.

"That's a large amount. Collect that and search our best female to have the baby after we mix it with Ichika's DNA. We'll have an even stronger baby then. The person also better not have any hidden sickness so not go." Chelia said

"Now Chifuyu I'll be seeing you later." Chelia said as she left the room

Chifuyu looked towards where Akio is at and was met with an eye that looked at her with disgust. She ignored this and sent a glare towards him as it had no effect and he just left her there in the room by herself.

"Ichika please be safe." Chifuyu said to herself


	7. Chapter 7

Yo guys what's up. Wizardgeek back here and tests are over so I can upload much quicker. Well here's some warning for this chapter.

 **Rape, Transgender, Incest**

Well that's all and without further ado. Lets begin. :D

BTW I don't own IS because it is owned by Izuru Yumizuru but I own the OCs.

The first thing that Ichika noticed when he woke up was that he wasn't in the forest anymore. He was strapped onto a table with a bright light above his face. He tried to move his hands but they were strapped onto the table by his side. After a few more minutes of futile struggling he gave up closed his eyes. Just then he heard the sound of a door opening to his right and looked to see a woman with long blonde hair, red eyes with a mole under her left eye, a large bust.

"Who are you?" Ichika asked

"My name is Squall but that doesn't matter right now. We have your sister with us right now so I want your full cooperation or else she dies." Squall lied

"Chifuyu-nee? What did you do to her?" Ichika asked

"We did nothing that she didn't enjoy but don't worry. We'll do the same for you." Squall said seductively

"Wha- What do you mean?" Ichika asked

"Don't worry about anything. Just lay back and I'll get everything done real quickly." Squall said trailing her hand downwards towards Ichika's pants

"Hey! Stop!" Ichika shouted moving away

"Shut up!" Squall said slapping Ichika leaving a red hand mark

"Consider yourself lucky that I'm even doing this. I don't like men and since Madoka's out right now I have to do this." Squall said reaching for Ichika's pants

"No! Please stop!" Ichika cried as he thrashed around uselessly

Squall pulled Ichika's pants down, then his boxer but was surprised that he wasn't erect.

"Hmm? Doesn't matter I'll still complete my mission." Squall said and pulled down his boxer

Ichika tried to cover himself by placing a leg over the other but wasn't very successful because of his condition.

"My, my! What a surprise. This will make things to much easier for us. I gue-." Squall started but was interrupted when the sound of a door opened

"Squall, I'm back and got sent here. Who is it this time?" A girl asked

"He's right here. I'll leave him in your care and don't damage him too much. We'll need him after this." Squall said while leaving

The girl walked over to Ichika and her eyes widened.

"Ichika? Well isn't this a surprise." The girl said surprised at first but then took a sadistic tone

"Ma- Madoka?" Ichika said surprised

"I guess this wouldn't be boring after all. I can finally thank you for that battle." Madoka said sadistically

"Madoka please let me go. We're family we shouldn't hurt each other." Ichika said

"Oh? You know? Well it doesn't matter. I don't care if your my friend, family, or anything. If I get an order than I will go through with it." Madoka said as she circles Ichika

"Please Madoka. I never did anything." Ichika said

"That battle was the time that I would never forget. Also when Autumn tried to get your data and failed who do you think took the blame for that? Yeah, that was me so now I'll pay you back double that." Madoka said as she grabbed a syringe from a table nearby

"What's that?" Ichika asked

"This is a Nerve Overstimulator and you can tell what it does from the name. It also allows you to get pregnent easier" Madoka said

"This will make everything you feel 10 times more intense and your body would be oversensitive for a while even after the medicine wear off." Madoka said and stuck it towards Ichika's neck and pushed the liquid inside

"Ahh!" Ichika yelped after Madoka took the needle out when the medicine start to take effect

"Now I can't damage you too much since we have plans for you so I can't do much with you but I can at least have some fun. After all I have to keep watch of you until the sperm is ready for transfer." Madoka said

"Wha- What are you talking about?" Ichika asked afraid

"We want to create a super soldier so with one unique person and the strongest woman what kind of baby do you think would be born? It would be an extremely powerful baby and it will also most likely have a high compatibility with an I.S. and then we would be unstoppable." Madoka explained

"But whose the donator?" Ichika asked

"Don't worry you'll see soon enough and we're running low on time so I want to get going." Madoka said as she went to the wall and pressed a combination as it opened a hidden wall behind it showing several sex toys

"Madoka what are you going to do with those?" Ichika asked as Madoka picked up a strap-on which was double ended

"It's been a while since I done this with someone so guess who I'm doing it with?" Madoka asked

"No! Please we related Madoka! I don't want this?" Ichika screamed and tried his best to cover himself while breaking free

"It doesn't matter now stop struggling or this is going in your ass without any lubricant." Madoka said making Ichika shut up

"Madoka..." Ichika whispered with a pleading look

She ignored him and instead placed the dildo near his lips. Having no other choice Ichika slowly opened his mouth but halfway Madoka pushed inside without waiting making Ichika widen his eyes. As Ichika was sucking the dildo Madoka moaned as she tried to push faster as Ichika's throat pushed the toy deeper inside her. After several more moments Madoka came which was shot out of the other end inside Ichika's mouth making him choke.

"Ahhhhh!" Madoka moaned as she came down from her high

Within moments she went down toward Ichika's slit and positioned herself.

"Madoka I beg you don't do this." Ichika begged with tears in his eyes knowing that he betrayed Tabane

Again she ignored him and pushed inside him making Ichika almost have an orgasm since the drug took effect all over his body now. Madoka then grabbed Ichika's throat with her hands and pushed inside Ichika.

"Ahhhhh!" Ichika moaned while tears stained his face as he hated himself for enjoying this

"Now *grunt* now Ichika. You better *grunt* save your breath *grunt* since I'll only *grunt* let you breath every minute." Madoka said between thrusts

Ichika continued to cry as Madoka choked him ignoring her warning since now all he wanted to do was curl up into a ball and die.

Ichika then reached his peak as he orgasm which also made Madoka orgasm as she shot herself inside him.

*Pant* *Pant* *Pant* Ichika breath heavily. Madoka was about to go another round until the speaker came on.

"'M' could you report to the medical bay? We have the sperm ready for the patient." The speaker announced

"Damn, I wish there was more time, but oh well." Madoka said before untying Ichika from the table

Ichika was too tired to move or try to fight back and between his legs was hurting a little so even if he ran he wouldn't get far. Not even caring to put clothes back onto Ichika's body Madoka placed Ichika's body on her shoulder with incredible strength and carried him out of the room.

"Chifuyu-nee, please help me." Ichika plead under his breath as tears fell by itself from his eyes


	8. Chapter 8

+Hey Guys lets just begin! So without further ado... lets begin! :D

BTW I don't own IS because it is owned by Izuru Yumizuru but I own the OCs.

Ichika looked around while he was on Madoka's shoulder trying to see a way of escape. He was way too tired to use the his I.S. and he was in no condition to fight so he just slumped his head back down. After a few more minutes they finally reached their destination as the door opened up revealing several tables, scientists, tubes full of water, and other machines. Madoka dumped Ichika onto a table harshly knocking some air out of his lungs and along with the drug made it much more painful. Then several scientists came and hooked him up to several machines.

"Is he ready for injection?" Chelia asked a scientist

"Yes ma'am, his vitals and everything is normal and his heart is beating faster but that's not the matter right now. We could inject it inside him and the baby would be born like normal." A scientist said

"Good then bring me the tube." Chelia said as a guard came and handed her a tube with Chifuyu's come inside

She walked towards Ichika who was still too tired from the orgasm to move and stuck the tube inside her vagina then pressing it down getting all the drops inside of him. She left the tube inside wiggling it a little making Ichika moan. After a moment she pulled it out and some of the sperm came out but the rest stayed inside. After that a scientist put a mask on Ichika's face helping him breath as his breath started to come out irregularly.

"Just leave him here and we can release Chifuyu since she's no use to us anymore. Knocked her out and dump her near her house. I'm feeling generous today so no need to kill her." Chelia said

"Chifuyu-nee is here?" Ichika asked through heavy breaths

"Ah, yes your sister is here. Who do you think we got the sperm from? Your family is full of freaks but you, you're going to help us make super soldiers. With your DNA we could create so many children and so powerful we would rule the world!" Chelia said

Ichika closed his eyes and smiled. He then brought his hand to his stomach and rubbed it lightly.

" _In the end I still got to carry Chifuyu-nee's child. I wonder if I also have Tabane's?_ " Ichika wondered before collapsing because of exhaution

"Take the boy to a room and leave him there. I'll be meeting with him later and do not do anything to him now that he is in the process." Chelia said

"Yes ma'am!" Two soldiers said as they untied Ichika and carried him off towards a room

"Are you sure you want to keep Chifuyu Orimura alive?" asked a woman

"We have to for that boy. If we show him her alive then he would cooperate more with us but if she was death then it'll be harder. Also don't worry about that woman since she wouldn't even know where to find us. Now I have some paperworks to do before I go to the boy." Chelia said walking back to her office

Chifuyu woke up with a start in her house. She looked around to see if what had happened was true or was just a dream but she hardly doubted that it was a dream. She walked into the kitchen, living room, and even went to check Ichika's room which were all undisturbed.

"I guess it was a dream. I wonder where Ichika is though." Chifuyu thought

Suddenly a memory of the dream came rushing back to her:

 _"That's a large amount. Collect that and search our best female to have the baby after we mix it with Ichika's DNA. We'll have an even stronger baby then..." Chelia said_

Chifuyu's eyes widen when she remembered this.

"Ichika!" She exclaimed

"This means that they either don't have Ichika or didn't do... that to him yet." Chifuyu said blushing red

"I got to call Tabane for help." Chifuyu said going to find her phone

Ichika woke up with a stretch. He looked around the room and saw the medium sized bed he was on, a wardrobe, and a bathroom. He got out of bed with a small limp and walked towards the door. He turned the the knob but it didn't move.

"Dammit! Of course it's locked" Ichika curse

He then decided to go to the bathroom and washed up. There was another pair of clothing there which was more revealing than the one he was wearing currently so he ignored it and showered. While he was showering someone came in and took the old pair of clothing and then left the room. Once he was done showering he came out and looked for his clothes which he couldn't find anywhere. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Ichika~ open up!" Someone sang

"Um could you give me a moment? I have to find my clothes." He replied panicking slightly

"It's on the bathroom sink. I'm giving you 30 seconds to get dressed before I come in." She said

He ran around the room with some difficulty trying to look for another pair of clothing but found none. Then he heard the woman say, "17"

He quickly ran back into the bathroom and grabbed the clothes. He picked them up and blushed as he got into them. It barely covered him at all but it was better than nothing. He quickly ran back to the door and heard the lock open. There stood a woman (not gonna describe her again... too lazy) in almost the same outfit as Ichika but it covered her up more.

"Who are you?" Ichika asked while getting in a fighting stance which caused him to wince a little

"My name is Chelia. I am the master of Phantom Task." Chelia introduced herself with a bow

"What do you want with me?" Ichika asked tensing up even more when he heard that this was the Phantom Task leader

"Don't you remember? It only happened a few hours ago." She said

Ichika then remembered the moments in the lab and the serum and also having Chifuyu's sperm pushed into him.

"You'll nevver have my kid." Ichika said backing up slightly something Chelia noticed

"Ha! You think you have a choice?... Actually you do. You can either raise the kid with us and let your sister live, or you try and rebel or run away and your sister dies. I don't have a lot of time so choose right now." Chelia said looking at her nails

Ichika growled at his luck. He couldn't do anything drastic or Chifuyu-nee dies. After some comteplating he drops his stance and sighs.

"I'll listen to you but only on one condition." Ichika said

"Oh? What is it?" Chelia asked

"I have to be able to see Chifuyu-nee at least 3 times a month." Ichika said

"Does she have to see you?" Chelia asked

"No. She doesn't" Ichika replied

"Then that could be arranged easily." Chelia said walking and pushing Ichika backwards

"Wha- What are you doing?" He asked

"You listen to me now so don't question me." She said sharply

Ichika nodded his head but continued to back away as Chelia advanced on him. Soon he ran out of space and fell backwards on the bed to which Chelia crawled on him running her hands up and down his body.

"You look nice in this." Chelia said as her hand went further down between Ichika's legs

Ichika tried to close legs and place one on top of the other which forced Chelia off of him which relieved him but she went down and pulled his legs apart. She then started to lick him getting him to moan and start to get wet.

"This can't be happening!" Ichika though crying mentally as he felt that he betrayed not only Tabane but also Chifuyu

While Ichika thought this a single tear left his eye as he allowed Chelia to do whatever she wanted with his body.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 here we go!

BTW I don't own IS because it is owned by Izuru Yumizuru but I own the OCs.

-Ichika woke up in the same bed covered a mixture of his and Chelia's juices. They had went at it for almost 4 hours before Ichika fainted from overstimulation. Ichika started to get up and tried to get out of bed. Once he stood up he soon collapsed on his butt making him wince from the toys that were shoved up there. Being hard headed he tried to get up again and was able to stand longer before collapsing. Being determined he stood up against the wall for support and started walk towards the bathroom. After what felt like forever he finally reached the bathroom where he collapsed in front of the bathtub. He turned the water on at the appropriate temperature before undressing himself. He climbed in the tub and washed himself of anything that he could. He started to use the soap that was already there to clean his hair and then rinsed. He stayed in there for a couple more minutes before getting out and going into the shower. By this time he is able to stand for a longer period of time so he showered quickly and then got out. He went to get a towel and saw a new pair of clothing in the wardrobe. He put them on and tried the door again. Surprsingly it was unlocked in which he snuck out and walked around the base. He saw some door but they were guarded so he had to look for a different door. He was looking around a corner until he heard someone.

"Hey! What are you doing here! This is a restricted area!" A woman yelled getting her weapon ready to fire

"Uh, I got lost so I'm looking for someone to ask for directions." Ichika nevously replied

"Follow me." She said aiming the gun

Having no other choice Ichika walked in front of the woman where she led him to a door with two more guards in the way.

"I found him in the halls. I'm taking him in to her." She said in which the guards nodded and opened the door to show an office

The room was as large as the principle's office back at the I.S. Academy. There were bookshelves filled with folders and the occational book. In the center was a large desk which had a monitor, serveral paperworks, and pens and pencils on it.

"Ma'am we found this person walking around in a restricted area. He said he was lost so I don't know if he is new or tresspassing." The woman reported

"Let me see him." The woman said

Ichika was pushed forward into the light where he saw who was behind the desk.

"Chealia, danmit of al the people." Ichika cursed under his breath

"Ichika. You know I didn't expect for you to be up again so quickly but also walking around? Well I could go back there and put you back to sleep if you want." Chelia said in a seductive manner at the end

"N- No thank you. I'll stay in my room I promise." Ichika said fearing what she was going to do

"Good. Now go back and if I hear one more report of you walking around the halls then I'll be visiting you again tonight and it will not be pleasant... unless your a masochist." Chelia said

Ichika turned around walking back with the guard following behind him. Once he reached his door he entered it with the guard standing to it's right.

Tabane was working on some new inventions until her phone rang. Thinking it was Ichika she quickly skipped towards the phone to pick it up and saw that the caller ID was Chifuyu. Her face brightened as she answered.

"Hello Chi-chan! Long time no see or is it call since you haven't called me either?" Tabane greeted

"Tabane I need your help. I want you to track down Ichika and see if he is safe." Chifuyu said in a panicked tone

"Of course he is. I just saw him yesterday. See I just bring up the map and type in his name and other specification and..." Tabane said as she worked on her computer

"Tabane? Tabane is Ichika alright?" Chifuyu asked as her worry increase by Tabane's sudden cut off

"I can't find him. WHERE IS HE! He's not anywhere on the map! Ich-kun!" Tabane said as she started to furiously type on her computer searching for the Ichika

"Oh no! They have him." Chifuyu said

"Who has Ichika!" Tabane growled using Ichika's full name now

"It's Phantom Task. After they got me they must've gone after him. I don't know why but they released me after they were done with me." Chifuyu explained

"Phantom! Danm! I shoun't have made a deal with them those times before." Tabane muttered

"Well search for him while I called the Germans for help." Tabane said as she was about to hang up

"NO!" Tabane shouted

"What?" Chifuyu asked

"Don't ask the Germans. You'll have to then leave and train them for some more years probabaly and leave Ichika meaning that he'll have to wait for you again. Don't call them and we'll look for him ourselves. I'll call you back when I found some but remember DON'T CALL THEM!" Tabane said with a growl at the end hanging up

"Ich-kun, where are you?" Tabane whisphered to herself

 **2 week later**

Chifuyu was back at the I.S. Academy teaching again but Ichika was still not found. There were some people that were starting to get worried with him not showing up which were mainly the girls that hangs around him. Chifuyu was standing teaching in class one day when she suddenly got a call. Thinking it was someone unimportant she was about to turn off her phone but saw that it was Tabane so she had Maya-sensei take over while she took the call.

"Hello?" Chifuyu asked

"I have him right now but he's not in a good condition." Tabane told her without any greetings

"He's at your hideout?" Chifuyu asked

"Yeah, he's resting right now and you might want to see him." Tabane said

"I'll be there right away." Chifuyu said ending the call

She walked back in class and announced, "Everybody listen up. I have something urgent that has to be taken care of so I have to leave now but that means you have to pay attantion to Maya-sensei. I don't know when I'll be back since I don't know how bad it is." Chifuyu said and left quickly

She then went home and got in her car which she drove towards the base of a mountain near the forest. Then she went down a series of doors until she came face to face with Tabane in her work room.

"Chi-chan!" Tabane greeted with a hug which got her a slap on the head

"Where is he?" Chifuyu asked

"He's in the room sleeping right now." Tabane replied

"How'd you find him and where?" Chifuyu asked

"Well, I was scanning through the computer for where he was at but couldn't find him. I was about to give up until I saw a red blinking dot which showed him. I was so happy that I teleported him here and it turns out it was him but he was in a very bad condition. He looked very malnutrient, bruised and cut, and he was very tired like he was unable to sleep." Tabane described

"I'm going to check on him." Chifuyu said walking in the room

As soon as she walked in the room she saw Ichika sleeping with a pained expression on his face, but the thing that stuck out most to her was his stomach. It looked to be very bloated but made him look like he was 2 and a half months pregnant. She walked to his side and held his hand which made him relax more as his face returned back to normal.

Tabane then entered the room and took the other side and his other hand as well. They both looked at the sleeping boy's face which had a content smile making both thier hearts flutter with joy as they couldn't keep the small smile off their face. But there was one thought that was still in both their minds.

" _Ichika, what happened to you?_ " The two women thought


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys, Wizard back here and sorry for the week long wait. I had to study for finals so I didn't have enough time for writing but that doesn't matter so here we go! So without further ado... Lets begin! :D

BTW I don't own IS because it is owned by Izuru Yumizuru but I own the OCs.

 **During Ichika's escape (Flashback while sleeping... what is that call? Dream?)**

"Danmit this stomach isn't going to be able to run much longer." Ichika shouted

"Then shut up and keep running!" A man shouted

"But either way thanks Brian." Ichika said

"Keep your thanks until we get out of here kid." Brian smirked

"We're the same age and I'm older than you!" Ichika shouted

"Whatever." Brian said

The two had became friends a week ago and they hit it off real well. Ichika was raped relentlessly by three women. They would sometimes go for him at the same time or one at a time but they did go after him. He would always be tired and when Brian was walking and saw him one day while this was happening he had to get the kid out of there. Ichika around then had a bump in his stomach which was noticable but would've passed as belly fat. Once the women were satisfied they then left Ichika there in a mess of their mixed liquids with him laying there panting.

 _Flashback_

 _Brian sneaked into the room and saw Ichika laying there not seeming to notice him. Brian was well informed of the subject of Orimura Ichika so he knew that the bump was not fat. Seeing him get raped like that was a horrible sight for someone being pregnant._

 _"Are you okay?" Brian asked_

 _Ichika shoke his head and looked up to see a man looking over him and started to shake in fear._

 _"Oh no! Is he going to rape me too! But he could get me pregnant and I'm already..." Ichika thought as he tears up_

 _"Hey, hey are you okay there!" Brian asked frantically thinking he scared the poor boy which wasn't far from wrong_

 _"I don't want to get pregnant with you! Go away!" Ichika shouted at him_

 _"Hey, hey don't worry I'm here to help." Brian said_

 _Ichika tilted his head. This man looked to be the same age as his with black hair, he looks 5 ft. 8 inches, and does not look muscular but he will pack a punch._

 _"What are you doing here?" Ichika asked shyly_

 _"I'm going to help you. I was on board with getting you to have a baby but then when I saw how those women treated you when you were pregnant were disgusting. They could've killed the baby." Brian said_

 _"Thanks, but if I may asked how are you going to help me?" Ichika questioned_

 _"By escaping of course." Brian replied_

 _That was how they first met and with that promise they quickly became friends._

 _Flashback end_

"Turn right and then take a turn left down the long hallway. I have to take a little detour and then I'll meet you up at the end of the hallway where you end up." Brian said

"Okay." Ichika nodded as he turned right while Brian took right. The people chasing them decided that Ichika was the priority so they mostly went after him and only a few went after Brian

Brian turned left and ran into a lab. There on the table with it's data being scanned was Ichika's I.S. in standby mode. He quickly ran over to the table to grab that and was able to leave when he saw some more gadgets.There was a flashbangs and a pair of glasses. He quickly grabbed them and ran out of the room. Once he got out he met up with Ichika that just arrived.

"Where were you?" Ichika asked

"I was in the lab. I manage to grab this." Brian said showing Ichika his I.S. arm brace

"Nice! I haven't seen her for so long." Ichika said putting the arm brace on

"Also put this on because we might get desperate." Brian said

"What arre these glasses for?" Ichika asked

"We developed a new kind of flashbang which is two times as strong as the one right now. This glass allows you to stare right into it without having any effects, but the downside is that it can only be used one." Brian explained

"Thanks but what about you?" Ichika asked

"Don't worry about that lets ju-" Brian started but was interrupted as a plasma sword went through his chest

"Brian!" Ichika shouted

"Don't worry kid. I knew this would happen so go! RUN!" Brian said as he pulled out the flashbang

"But-" Ichika started

"GO!" Brian shouted as he pulled pin out releasing a massive blinding light

The light was so extremely bright that Brian's eyes immediately went blind and burned (hey guys just remember that this is in the future so they must've improve their flashbangs by a lot so if this is twice as strong as that then it would be extremely strong). The people that were chasing them were blinded since they were far behind. The I.S. pilot was also saved by her I.S. reducing the light so she didn't go blind.

Ichika ran away towards the exit with tears in his eyes.

"I hope you rest in peace, Brian." Ichika said as he jumped out the door

When he jumped out the door there was only a small ledge which he missed and fell over the edge. He reposition himself so that his back would take the blunt force as he slid down the small slope. He then got up but winced as his back burned with the scratches. He pushed through the pain and started to walk away but heard the voices of people. He ran away but tripped over a tree's root which he used his arm for the impact trying not to damage his stomach. He then started to run again falling and tumbling a few times but never landed on his stomach and he always got back up again. After running for what felt like hours he collapased near the edge of the forest where he got teleported away.

 **(Memory/Dream? End)**

Ichika gasped awake to find that he was in a bed that looked familiar. It took his eyes a moment to adjust to the dimness but he saw a silohette by the side of his bed. Since the hair was covering the person's face he couldn't tell who it was. Ichika leaned in closer and though that it was Madoka. His face took on a look of horror.

" _Oh no! I didn't make it! Brian's sacrifice was for nothing!_

He tried to move away using the other side but all his strengths left him so he collapsed on the ground with a: *Thud*

He heard a ruffling on the other side knowing that he woke Madoka up Ichika curled up into a ball and started to shiver and whisper to himself.

"No! No! No! I'm sorry please. I'm so sorry! I won't do it again! I'll be a good boy. The baby won't survive if you go too rough! Please Chifuyu-nee... Tabane help me!" Ichika whispered to himself but loud enough that the person could hear it

She bent down and pulled Ichika into a comforting hug but felt him tense up more.

"Don't worry Ichika. It's me-" The person started but was interrupted

Ichika was so glad to hear her voice that he turned around and kissed her on the lips with as much passion and love as he could. That was until he realized what he just did and pulled back to see Chfuyu's stunned face.

"Chifuyu-nee I'm sor-" Ichika said but Chifuyu crashed her lips back on Ichika's

The kiss was brief but Ichika could feel all the emotions that she wanted to convey to him.

"It's alright Ichika. I love you to." Chifuyu stated

Ichika knew that this statement wasn't one of sibling or family love but man and woman love.

"While I was capture by Phantom Task I was thinking. I thought of everything that has happened. I saw in my memories when I walk down a street or road both men and women saw me as: The Strongest Woman, A Goal, A Trophy, or someone for Lust. Even at the I.S. Academy that's what the girls and even most teachers saw me as. But, when I saw you. You look at me as a teacher and an older sister you want to protect. I realized that you were the only on who wanted me for me and not anything else. That is why Ichika, I love you." Chifuyu stated

Ichika was dumdfounded. He never thought of that. He noticed that when they went shopping there were serveral people looking at Chifuyu with a strange look in their eyes but he didn't know what it was back then but when he was captured he saw that look in the women's eyes when they...

" _They raped me! I'm not clean anymore! Will they still want me if they knew?_ " Ichika though with tears welling up in his eyes

Chifuyu saw this and thought that she did something wrong so she gave Ichika a hug and some conforting words.

"Ichika if you don't feel the same way it's alright." Chifuyu said

"No it's not that but I'm afraid." Ichika said

"What are you scared of?' Chifuyu asked

"Would you accept me if you knew what they did?" Ichika asked his tear spilling over

"What do you mean?" Chifuyu asked but was getting an idea of what they did

"They raped me. Over and over again. They spray their essense inside me so many times it feels like it stained. I'm not clean anymore! I've been dirtied and who would want me anymore! They called me so many names! Whore! Slut! Bitch! And what did I do? I moaned to what they were doing to me! I'm not clean anymore Chifuyu-nee! Why would anyone want me? I am everythign that they called me" Ichika confessed and started to sob on Chifuyu's shirt wetting it

Chifuyu was surprised at Ichika's outburst. She didn't know that what they did to him damaged him that much.

"Shhhh... It's alright Ichika calm down. You're not any of those things, and if nobody wants you they would be stupid not to even after what you went through. I still love you no matter what remember that. Even if they had raped you a thousand times. I will still see you as a pure and clean little brother of mine." Chifuyu comforted

"So you still love me?" Ichika asked wiping his tears

"Always and forever." Chifuyu said

Ichika then leaned up for a kiss which was met midway there. The two kissed until Chifuyu stuck out her tongue and asked Ichika for an entrance. He granted it opening his mouth to allow her oral muscle in as it move everywhere. It went to the top of his mouth, the teeth, and finally his tongue. They both moaned at the sensation as Chifuyu pushed Ichika on his back slowly. She started to unbutton his shirt as he did the same to her. They broke apart the kiss revealing a strand of saliva between the two.

"Ichika are you sure? You're pregnant right now." Chifuyu asked

"Don't worry. Just don't be too rough but once they're born you can be as rough as you want so just be patient. Also this might be the last chance you get to do this before I can't do this anymore. I know how rough you can be." Ichika teased

Chifuyu blushed red and started to remove Ichika's pants to reveal his shaved pussy which was already wet.

"You shave?" Chifuyu asked

"They did that to me." Ichika replied

"It's okay. Just relax." Chifuyu said as she lowered herself in front of the lower lips

"OK." Ichika said


	11. Chapter 11

Is it finally here? IDK lets see. Chapter 11 the lemon that you've been waiting for. LOL sorry if you were looking to the lemon

BTW I don't own IS because it is owned by Izuru Yumizuru but I own the OCs.

Chifuyu slowly licked the sides of Ichika's legs getting him to try to push himself towards her. She smirked at this and continued to lick around where Ichika wanted it. After a couple minutes Ichika gave in and started to beg.

"Please Chifuyu-nee. I need it." Ichika said

"What do you want me to do?" Chifuyu asked innocently

"Please lick me there." Ichika begged

"Here?" She licked the right thigh "Or here?" She licked the left thigh "Or here?" She licked the slit lightly

"Yes! Right there please!" Ichika almost screamed

Decideing that it was enough teasing she started to lick the flowing juices as more came after every lick.

"You taste sweet. And also smell nice to." Chifuyu said perversely

Ichika became timid and started to blush red from the perverted comment that his sister made.

"Ahhhh!" Ichika moaned when Chifuyu stuck on finger in and started to finger him

"You like that Ichika? How about two?" Chifuyu said as another finger came in

"Yes! I love you Chifuyu-nee!" Ichika shouted

Chifuyu added a third finger and thrust thme faster. It was then that Ichika clamped down on Chifuyu's fingers and orgasmed.

He collapased down taking in heavy breaths. Chifuyu pulled her fingers out and licked the juices off.

"Mmmhh! This taste even better. You're like a piece of candy." Chifuyu moaned

By this Ichika became so red that she almost glowed in the dark. Wanting to have a revenge Ichika got up and pushed Chifuyu down. Caughted by surprise she fell and that gave Ichika enough hime to pull down her pants and saw an erection standing at 11 inches.

"Wow Chifuyu-nee you're bigger than Taba- Master." Ichika stated when he felt a chill go down his back when he said 'Tab'

"You're not surprised?" Chifuyu asked

"Whose baby do you thing I'm carrying right now?" Ichika asked as he stroked the harden erection

"Ahhh! So you mean that you have my kid in you?" Chifuyu questioned

"Or it could be kids." Ichika smiled before engulfing the tip into his mouth

He then started to deeper until he couldn't anymore.

Lost in the plessure Chifuyu pushed Ichika down even more making him deepthroat the entire thing and his eyes go wide. He then got wet below of what this thing could do to him if he wasn't pregnent. He pulled back until the tip and then went back down to the very base getting a moan from Chifuyu. He kept repeating this until he felt the erection throb signalling that she was about to climax. Smirking he pulled back all the way and then started to lick the dick up and down denying the climax.

Chifuyu was feeling plessure beyond words and was about to climax inside Ichika but he then pulled out and started to lick her. She still felt the plessure but it wouldn't be enough for a climax. That was when it hit her. He was teasing her for what she did to him.

" _I'm sorry Ichika but only I can play this game... but I'll let you think you have control before I take over and my first climax won't be in that pretty little mouth anymore_ " Chifuyu though with a smirk looking at Ichika's dripping entrance

" _I got her. Now you'll think twice before you tease me nee-chan._ " Ichika thought with a smile

When Chifuyu saw that smile she knew that Ichika let his guard down so she went in for the kill. Using her inhuman strength she lifted Ichika up and twisted her around. Now Ichika was too stunned to move which left her butt in the air. When he came back to his senses it was too late since Chifuyu already positioned herself infront of Ichika's twitching asshole.

"There is one thing you should know Ichika. Only I can tease you. If you had let me climax this wouldn't have happened but too late now. I know that I promised to not be too rough but I'll have to be a little rough with..." Chifuyu bent down towards Ichika's ear, "...you now." and started to nibble on it making Ichika moan

She then sat back up and pushed herself inside the tight hole making Ichika moan and scream in both plessure and pain. She thrust into him faster but remembered to not be too rough since he was carrying a child. Ichika was above cloud nine as his head was on the ground, his arms useless by his side, his eyes rolled to the back of his head, and his tongue sticking out on the ground with drool coming out.

When Chifuyu was almost about to climax again she pulled out and thrusted fully into Ichika dripping wet satch and started to thrust faster and harder than before.

"Cum inside me Chifuyu-nee! Release everything you have into this dirty hole so can clean it out with your sperm! Cum inside your whore of a brother!" Ichika shouted

That was all Chifuyu need because serveral thrust later Chifuyu pushed in deeper than before and released everything she had straight into Ichika's womb making it overflow.

Ichika was surprised when Chifuyu pulled out but before he could say anything she pushed back inside his other hole going much harder and faster making him moan louder. When he felt Chifuyu throb he shouted the first thing that he wanted to happen and hope that with this it might clean him of his dirtyness from the women in Phantom Task. That was exactly what happened as he orgasmed twice from that before his high was over and he came back down.

"Thank you nee-chan." Ichika said collapsing down

"It's nothing and who taught you that? That was a very dirty mouth you have there." Chifuyu said

"Then I should probably clean it." Ichika said

"Maybe you should but I think you can't even move right now." Chifuyu said picking Ichika up and placing him on the bed

"Hey Chifuyu-nee where's my Master?" Ichika asked

Chifuyu looked confused before she realized who it was and it was probabaly something that Tabane made him say.

"She's in her work room right now so don't worry now get some rest. You have our kid in there." Chifuyu said

"Yeah and also Ta- Master's to." Ichika said before falling asleep

Chifuyu's eyes widen when she heard this and stormed out of the room closing the door behind her quietly to not disturb Ichika.

"TABANE!" Chifuyu shouted

"Yes Chi-chan! How was Ich-kun? He was amazing wasn't he? I could hear the both of you from my office and with those words that he used makes me want to fuck him over and over again." Tabane said hugging herself while giggling

"You took his virginity!" Chifuyu shouted while her face was red from what Tabane said

"Yup! While you were date whoever, Ichika was so depressed that he visited me and we talked and one thing led to another we were on the bed with Ichika on his knees crawling towards me and sucking myy dick! It was so amazing how submissive he could be and I always wanted someone submissive. Men always had their pride so they always try to take control but Ich-kun was so different. He allowed me to do whatever I wanted to him in any way. It was amazing and we did that several times." Tabane told Chifuyu who got even redder

"I wanted to take that but even then I wouldn't have since what Phantom did to him." Chifuyu said bitterly

"What did they do?" Tabane asked

Chifuyu explained to Tabane what Ichika told her and this got on Tabane's nerves and that rarely happens.

"Well lets hope that 200 missiles doesn't blow up their base in 5 minutes!" Tabane said with a sadistic glint in her eyes as she ran back to her computer

"Thanks Tabane." Chifuyu silently said smiling and walking back into the room

 **Well that wraps it up for the plot but not the story since I need an epilouge. Ichika's going to have four kids so if you could give me a gender for them and names. It doesn't matter what language they're in. Also the next chapter will have a lemon scene with all three of them so if you don't like that don't read that chapter. Also I'll give you guys a week from this chapter to decide and don't worry about names if you don't have one. I will get it. Thanks in advance for the help.**


	12. Chapter 12

Well here is the final chapter of My Secret Love and also some of you guys might've notice I also added Part 1 to the title. This is beacue I decided to have a part 2 to show their lives but it will have another plot. Also I thank all you guys that followed this story from the beginning and also to the ones that favorite my story thanks. This was my first plot story for Infinite Stratos so thank everyone! Well without further ado... Lets Begin! :D

Also note: The drug used on Ichika doubles the speed of him developing the baby

BTW I don't own IS because it is owned by Izuru Yumizuru but I own the OCs.

 **1 Week Later**

"Are you sure Ichika?" Chifuyu asked

"Yeah I'm sure. I don't want to be an I.S. pilot anymore since I have kids coming. I could still handle emergency mission but only if it happens at the academy but not anywhere else." Ichika said

"Okay I'll tell the government and announce it to the school when I finish class today." Chifuyu said

"Okay I love you. Have a good day at work." Ichika said kissing Chifuyu before she left

"Ich-kun! I'm going to check on the children's health now!" Tabane said

"Okay Tabane I'm coming!" Ichika said walking to the bed

Tabane attacked some instruments to Ichika that took his pulse and the baby's. After a couple minutes Tabane took and put all the instruments away.

"Well the kids are going to be fine and they all look healthy so it's going to be fine and you have about 5 more weeks before they come out." Tabane said

"Thanks Tabane. How do you feel about becoming a mother?" Ichika asked

"I think that I'm the father and you're the mother Ich-kun." Tabane said

"But I'm a boy!" Ichika protested with a cute pout

"But you're the one who took in my dick and is giving birth." Tabane teased

Ichika turned red from Tabane's statement. After that day with Ichika and Chifuyu for some reason Tabane started to cuss more and used lots of dirty words.

"Well just go and rest now." Tabane said

 **2 Weeks later (3 Weeks left)**

"Wahhhhhhhhhh! Tabane I'm so sorry! Please don't hate me!" Ichika cried as he accidentally wash Tabane's dress with red making it pink

Chifuyu and Tabane both stood in the doorway as Ichika was hugging Tabane's leg while crying his eyes out.

"It's starting isn't it?" Chifuyu stated more than asked

"Don't worry I can handle this. Ich-kun it's okay. I don't hate you and I have more dresses." Tabane comforted Ichika

"*Sniff* *Sniff* So you don't hate me?" Ichika asked wiping his tears away

"No I don't Ichika." Tabane said

"Yay!" Ichika shouted and pulled Tabane into a kiss

"Well he's going to go through labor in a few weeks so I guess it won't be too bad." Chifuyu sighed in relief

"Now lets go eat dinner." Chifuyu said

"I'll help!" Ichika said

"No need. Just take a break." Chifuyu said

Ichika started to tear up and then cried again, "Wahhhhhhhhhhh! Chifuyu-nee hates me! She doesn't want to be around me! Wahhhhhhhhh! I'm sorry for what I did! Don't hate me anymore!"

Chifuyu sighed before picking Ichika up and giving him a kiss stopping him from crying.

"I don't hate you so let both go and make something." Chifuyu said

"And Tabane to." Ichika said

"Sorry Ich-kun but I have some inventions to fini-" Tabane started but once she saw Ichika tear up she changed her mind

"I mean lets all go cook dinner!" Tabane said

"Yay!" Ichika cheered wiping his tears away walking ahead of the two women

"This is not going to be an easy three weeks." Tabane said

"Told ya." Chifuyu smirked and the two woman ran to the kitchen when they heard a crash and were presented with the scene of Ichika crying on the ground with a broken plate close to him

The two women sighed and hope that the next 3 weeks wouldn't be as hard.

(So how was the scene? That was a little humor before the brith)

 **Day of the birth**

Ichika was on the bed with Tabane and Chifuyu on both his sides and a doctor helping deliver the baby. They requested a woman since they think Ichika would be more comfortable with that.

"Now get ready when I say push, push!" The doctor said

"Argh! This freaking hurts!" Ichika yelled as he pushed

"Push!" The doctore said again

"Ahhhh! You two will never put your dicks anywhere near me again!" Ichika shouted and pushed while the two women blushed

"I see the head! Push!" The doctor said

"FUUUUCCCCCKKKK!" Ichika yelled and pushed with all his might and the first baby came out but he could breath as another started to come out

"Push!" The doctor yelled

"Ahhhhhhhh! Why did I ever decide to have kids with you!" Ichika yelled

"Push!" The doctor yelled

 **30 minutes later and two more kids**

Ichika lied back down. He was sweating his entire face. Giving birth took a lot of energy from him.

"Ichika are you okay?" Chifuyu asked

"Yeah Chifuyu-nee. I'm sorry for yelling at you guys like that. I didn't mean them." Ichika said bashfully

"It's okay Ich-kun. We know that it's the pain that was talking and you took the trouble of giving birth so we don't have to do it. Also giving birth to four? I don't think that I would've survived it." Tabane added

"Thanks Tabane. I love you." Ichika said reaching up to give Tabane a kiss on the lips

Surprised at first she responded back deeping the kiss pushing Ichika back down. Tabane trailed her hand downward between Ichika's legs. Ichika moaned as Tabane ghost lightly over him.

"Ta- Tabane I'm really tired and we're in the hospital." Ichika tried to argue but his moaning and weak voice wasn't helping

Tabane ignored this and took the chance to slither her tongue inside him as she reached the young boy's tongue. She rolled the two over each other using her hand to rub Ichika lightly. This made Ichika a moaning mess as his face flushed red and more bead of sweat appear on his forehead. While this was happening Chifuyu was getting turned on the sight of her two lovers. She wanted to reach beneth her skirt and start masturbating to this but the though of someone walking in made her decide against it so she sat and watch the two with an obvious boner. Ichika soon began to get wetter from Tabane's ministration and was breathing heavily. Tabane then stuck two fingers inside Ichika making him gasp in surprise and she pushed them in and out making Ichika moan loudly.

"Shhhhhhh. You don't want someone to come in here wondering what the noise is about do you?" Tabane asked pumping Ichika faster

Ichika tried to keep as quiet as he could but Tabane's hands were making him crazy with what she was doing inside him. He then soon felt himself approaching his climax. As he reached the peak Tabane stopped and pulled her fingers away covered in his juices. She licked the juices away.

"Tabane, why'd you stop?" Ichika whined

"I'm sorry Ich-kun but you're tired right now." Tabane teased

"No, please continue. I promise to make you something special once we get back home." Ichika pleaded

The idea made Tabane think over for a bit and agreed. She went back and this time licked Ichika making him squirm from the uncomfortable and comfortable feeling. Tabane held both legs to keep him from moving too far away. After a few more licks Ichika screamed Tabane's name after he orgasmed.

"Hah... hah... That was tiring." Ichika panted

"Well Ichika get some rest and also we have to decided on the the kids' names since we couldn't name them because you were giving birth so quickly." Tabane said

"I know a name for the girl but the other one and two boys I don't know yet." Ichika said

"What's the name?" Chifuyu asked walking towards the two with a red face

"Well I want to name her ..." Ichika mumbled the last part

"Ichika you have to speak up." Chifuyu said

"I said .a..k..." Ichika said a little louder

"Just say it Ichika." Chifuyu said

"How about... Madoka?" Ichika asked and as soon as the question left his mouth the room got serveral degrees colder

"Out of all the name why that?" Chifuyu asked coldly making Ichika shiver

"Well I was thinking, even if Madoka is a bad person she's still family and is our flesh and blood so I want to name our kid that to remember her by. Please Chifuyu-nee I promise I'll do anything you want once we get back." Ichika begged

After much thinking she gave up and gave into Ichika's plead.

"Also you have to treat her the same as all our kids. Just because she has Madoka's name doesn't mean she is bad. This could affect her so promise me this." Ichika said

"Ichika I was going to love all our kids equally anyways." Chifuyu said bending down to give Ichika a kiss

"Thank Chifuyu-nee. I love you." Ichika said before returning the kiss

 **The next day**

"Okay we need the children's names. Did you decide on them yet?" A nurse at the counter asked

"Yes for my first daughter I want to name her Madoka Orimura." Ichika said

"Okay... now the second child is your other daughter what would you name her?" She asked

"How about... Kyou?" Tabane suggested

"Ok then Kyou Orimura... now the sons?" The nurse asked

"The third child will be Youta." Chifuyu said

"Okay now the youngest's child's name will be?" The nurse looked at them

"How about Kazuo. It sounds nice and calm." Ichika suggested

"Okay that should be it. Now you just need to wait a couple days before the paperworks arrive. For now you can go home with the kids." The nurse said getting up and walking away

"Now lets go home and eat some of that carrot cake you promised to make." Tabane said picking up Kyou

"Also you still owe me a favor." Chifuyu said picking up Madoka

Ichika smiled once he saw this and went to pick up both Youta and Kazou, "You are asking so much to someone who just gave birth you know." Ichika teased

"Well you're the one who made the promise." Tabane reminded him

"Ok, ok I'll get on it once we get home." Ichika said

The three walked out of the hospital and towards Ichika and Chifuyu's house. They are about to move out of it and into a new one with Ichika's money.

 **A month later**

Ichika was about to go and make dinner when he was stopped by both women.

"Chifuyu-nee? Tabane-nee? What are you doing? I'm about to make dinner." Ichika asked

A week ago the family moved into a new house and Ichika quit his job deciding to be a stay at home wife which was forced upon him. He was upset for a few days but then he was happy because he was able to stay with the kids more. Chifuyu still worked at the I.S. academy but came home more often than before. Tabane was still wanted so she went under an anonymous name selling I.S. parts to companies that were legal after some begging of Ichika and a night of Ichika 'persuading' her.

"We're going out to dinner tonight so dress nicely. Don't worry about the kids since I already have some people taking care of them tonight." Chifuyu said

"Okay I'll go get dressed right now." Ichika said running to his room to shower and change

Once done he came down in a nice blue suit that made his hair stand out because it was a darker color. Chifuyu came down wearing a red dress with a slit down her leg and a hand purse with the earings that Ichika bought her before. Tabane then came down with a new dress. This one was less puffy and pink but did not have an apron. She had her hair on one side with her bunny ears on her head and some bracelets on her hands.

"I'm ready to go what about you?" Ichika asked

"We're ready, lets go. The sitters are here already so done worry." Tabane said

"Are you sure they're qualified?" Ichika asked since becoming a mother made him more protective of the kids and even more possessive of both Chifuyu and Tabane when they get looks on the streets

He know that they're not married but he still loves them very much so having other people checking them out made him very angry.

The three left the house and Chifuyu drove them to the returant that looked fancy.

"What the occation?" Ichika asked

"You'll know." Chifuyu said with a smirk along with Tabane

The three then entered the resturant and was taken to a floor reserved for themselves with a nice view.

"This place is nice but how'd you rent it?" Ichika asked

"Really Ichika? You have two people working at high places. Me working at the I.S. academy which has an extremely high pay and Tabane selling I.S. parts to companies and not to mention the parts cost half or even a fourth of how much money she sells it for. It's amzaing how she could even sell them." Chifuyu said

"Hehe that true. I forgot so how are your jobs." Ichika asked

The night went on until the three finished eating and was about to leave until...

"Ich-kun could close your eyes for a minute?" Tabane asked

"Sure?" Ichika said unsure but close his eyes anyways

"Ok now open them." Tabane said

When Ichika opened his eyes they were filled with tears staight away. There on one knee was both Chifuyu and Tabane each holding a ring.

"Ichika you're the only man in this world that I could love and not judge me. You don't care what I look like and always love no matter what is happening or what I have done before." Chifuyu said

"Ich-kun like Chi-chan said you're the only man that I love and will ever love in this world. They all care is how I look so beautiful and how rich I am with all my inventions and verything but you saw past that and saw me as a normal woman." Tabane said

"So what do you say? Will you marry us?" The two women asked

Ichika couldn't stop the tears in his eyes as he heard their confession.

"You guys are idiots. Who makes their date cry while on a date and asks them this question after they have a kid? But I will marry both of you!" Ichika cried and jumped into the arms of both women crying more happy tears

"Thanks Ichika you made us so happy." Chifuyu said

 **2 months later**

"Honey! I'm home!" A woman with long black hair hair called from the door

"So am I!" Another woman with pinkish purple hair cried out

"I'm in the kitchen!" A male with dark blue hair said

"So how was your day at work?" The male asked after giving both women a kiss

"Well the girls are still asking me where you are and who my mystery man is? But it's pretty normal compare to everything that happened before." The dark hair said

"What are you?" The male asked

"I made several more sales today and got another digit added to my account." The purplish hair woman said

"How's the kids?" The dark hair woman asked

"Well Madoka and Kyou are getting along and listen to me easily. Youta and Kazou are a different story. I just managed to get them to sleep after carrying them for almost half an hour. Besides that I'm about to make dinner so go change up and I'll be done." The male said

"Thanks Ichika." The dark hair said

"No problem Chifuyu-sama~" Ichika sang getting Chifuyu to blush at that nickname while the purple hair laughted

"You too Tabane-sama~" Ichika said getting Tabane to blush also at the nickname

"Keep that up and tonight the kids won't be able to sleep." Tabane whisphered into Ichika's ear and nibbled on it then blew on it making him groan in plessure

"O- o- ok. I'll go prepare dinner now." Ichika said with a red face

After the wedding of the three that was in secret they lived a normal life with Ichika at home and the two women working. This worked well and no one suspected anything and they lived normally.

What they didn't know was that outside the window someone was looking inside and smirked at this.

"Oh Ichika you've grown so much. You look much better than the last time I saw you. That slender frame that you have makes you look so much like a girl. I can't wait to get my hands on you. I even got you a present after what happened last time." A woman with long black hair said while rubbing between her legs but a bulge was apparent


	13. Update for Second Part

Hey guys Wizardgeek here! So I'm sorry on how long it's taking for My Secret Love Part 2. I'm trying not to make it a pointless smut story and adding some plot into it to make it more interesting. So Right now is June 23, 2017 at 11:24 pm. I go by Moutain Standard time also. So I promise to you that the first chapter will be posted on June 25, 2017 by or before 12 AM. This could also happen sooner but not later. I just need to make some last minute edits. Thank you and sorry again for not being able to upload sooner.


End file.
